MegaMan's Mobius adventure
by zwarrior
Summary: Dr Willy and his bots have decided to leave the earth and try taking over a different planet. It just so happens that the planet they’ve chosen as their target is planet Mobius which is already under siege
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: MegaMan and related characters are property of Capcom Sonic and related characters are owned by Sega and Dic  
  
Me: As you've probably guessed, this is a crossover with Sonic and MegaMan characters. Here's a little info to set the stage. Dr Willy and his bots have decided to leave the planet and try taking over a different one. It just so happens that the planet they've chosen as their target is planet Mobius which is already under siege. MegaMan and Company (and I don't mean Capcom) spot Willy leaving the planet and follow him after constructing their own ship.  
  
Medabee: So this is what you've been doing eh Z?  
  
Me: Gyah!!! Oh no! How did you find me here?!  
  
Medabee: I planted a tracer on you and now I'm gonna get you back to work with MY fic MY way!!! brandishes a very big medabot sword  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! starts running away  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Mobius character intro MegaMan: you know what those old movie detectives always do when they wake up with a splitting headache only to find themselves in a strange place? They always say the same thing.  
  
"Ooh where am I?"  
  
MegaMan: Okay so it isn't original but it's true! I have no idea where I am, I'm surrounded by tools that would be pretty painful if they were used on me, and the last thing I remember was chasing after Willy and his slime buckets with Dr.Light and the others when...  
  
"Hey where is Dr.Light anyway?"  
  
flash MegaMan: something tells me I'm gonna wish I was with the Doc. Long before this is over. End intro  
  
"Well, well, well you are quite the interesting robot my friend." The man who spoke looked for all intents and purposes like a human man but with four fingers on both hands and a vizor on his bald head showing glowing red eyes. He may have been bald but he had the most enormous orange mustache. His left arm appeared to be robotic and he had to be the fattest man the blue wonder had ever seen!  
  
"Uhn... where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik and you are in my city, Robotrobolis." Mega blinked and thought to himself "More like Egotropolis"  
  
The odd man then moved over to a computer that was connected to MegaMan! Only then had he noticed that he was strapped to a table! "Hmm plasma energy cannon, that a high grade weapon you have there, Registry number DrL:001 codename MegaMan. *Snort* silliest name I ever heard.... What's this? A copy of your schematics on your CPU? Hmm, probably put there if you need to do self repairs." He mused, then a devilish smile played across his face and started coping MegaMan's schematics onto the computer. "With the information in this blueprint I will finally be able to build a robot good enough to destroy those meddlesome Freedom Fighters once and for all! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!"  
  
"This guy is crazy! I gotta get out of here!" MegaMan thought as he franticly tried to get loose.  
  
The Metal straps that he was trapped in would have certainly kept a human in place, but they were no match for a robot of his strength, almost at once the bands snapped clear off, wasting no time he bolted out the door and then welded it shut with his buster, then ran off in a random direction.  
  
******  
  
Sonic and Sally quickly hid as the sound of metallic footsteps reached their ears, peeking out to see what was coming they were surprised to see a blue robot that looked a lot like an overlander dash past with several SwatBots hot on it's heels. What was more surprising was that they were exchanging fire! "Whoa! Sal wait here, I'm gonna check out what's going on." After saying that sonic dashed off in the direction of the Swats.  
  
******  
  
"Jeez these things are as annoying as the Joes!" MegaMan complained as he shot over his shoulder. Then a group the annoying gray robots blocked of his escape route by forcing down a mountain of trash. "WOOP! Wrong way!" he cried as he was nearly buried alive by the trash, he then ran into an alley but when the robots followed him in there was nothing but a brick wall. "SPREAD OUT AND LOCATE THE FUGITVE." Called out the leader of the squad, but before they could comply they were destroyed by a powerful blast of energy. A red clad figure walked into the ally blowing at the smoking barrel of his buster. "Ok Rock you can come out now." 


	2. Escape from Robotropolis

Me: Bin a while since I updated this thing not going to say much. Just want to say that I won't be able to update this summer much, I've got a busy schedule, well anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Chapters 2: escape from robotropolis  
  
"Ok Rock you can come out now." Called out the red figure. MegaMan then poked his head out a window. "Thanks Proto, do you know where Dr.Light and Roll are?" ProtoMan shook his head "Haven't seen anybody but bots and a glob of fat with legs, we better get out of here before lardass figures out we trashed his goons."   
  
Sonic watched from afar as the red clad figure conversed with the blue one "They want out of the city?" He thought, "Maybe they aren't some of buttnics, better trail them a little more before making a decision." He then noticed they were coming in his direction so Sonic hid inside a building near the window. When they had gotten ahead of Sonic a bit he jumped out of the broken window and continued to tail them.   
  
ProtoMan was feeling a little jittery, several times he had looked behind him but saw no one behind him. They had also come across several robots that resembled anthromorphic animals, but they seemed content to ignore them. Suddenly both ProtoMan and MegaMan heard a terrified scream, and they both took off in the direction of the scream. They came upon Roll who was struggling with two of the annoying bots that Robotnik loved to make, over Dr.Light who for all the world looked like he was caught in the middle of a tug of war. MegaMan raised his buster and fired off two shots that sent the two guard's heads rolling around like bowling balls. "Roll! Dr.Light! Are you two alright?" he asked. "We're Ok Rock, but we should get outta here as soon as possible." She replied.   
  
At this point Sonic Decided to head back to where Princess Sally was hiding, as he approached the hiding spot he saw a team of swat bots converging on Princess Sally who was backed up against a wall, a few sonic spins later the swats were reduced to scrap. "Thanks Sonic, let's continue with the mission, tell me everything on the way to the target location. 


End file.
